1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine having a re-drawing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known pachinko-type gaming machines comprising slot machine and reel units that carry out re-drawing. For example, in the pachinko gaming machine disclosed in Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3330338, when a player operates a hitting handle, pachinko balls are hit into a game region formed in a front surface of a game board one by one. A reel unit that can change display or stop display of a plurality of symbols, and a plurality of starting winning holes are provided on the play surface. In a case where a pachinko ball goes into any of the starting winning holes, the pachinko ball is detected by a starting winning ball detector, and each reel in the reel unit rotates based on a detection signal of the starting winning ball detector, so as to change display the plurality of symbols. After a predetermined time has passed, a second reel (center reel) stops, and in a case where the second reel that stops is a symbol other than a specific symbol, a first reel (left reel) stops thereafter, and finally, a third reel (right reel) stops. When every reel stops, in a case where a combination of pre-set specific symbols are displayed, a situation favorable for the player occurs by for example, opening an opening/closing plate of a variable prize winning ball device in a tulip-shape, and creating a situation where a predetermined game value can be provided to the player.
Each reel can display three symbols in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, symbols displayed by the three reels are in a 3×3 matrix alignment. In this matrix, a total of five lines are formed: three horizontal lines and two diagonal lines.
On the other hand, in a case where a symbol stop displayed is a specified symbol (for example “7”) at the time the second reel stops, the change display discussed below is carried out. The first and third reels continue change display of the symbols, but the first and third reels are stopped at the same time, or are stopped in an order of first reel, then the third reel, after slowly rotating the “7” symbol horizontally, downwards, or upwards, in a state where the symbols are matched. By this, a situation where a matching is possible in a win line of a center horizontal direction, a win line of a downward direction, or win line of an upwards direction is possible, while the rotation of the first and third reels.
However, in the conventional re-drawing method, it is difficult to correspond to a slot machine with may reels, or a slot machine that validates a plurality of symbols on one reel. In the conventional method, when a predetermined condition is met, re-drawing is carried out by the entire reels, so as to standardize variation of re-drawing. Because this kind of method is well known, it is becoming insufficient to arouse player interest. Accordingly, there is a need for a new method that increases variation, and the possibility of finding new game functions in order to increase player interest towards the game.